


i wanna do bad things with you

by sixlettrsodapop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixlettrsodapop/pseuds/sixlettrsodapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I chose this. I wanted it because I’m tired of everyone treating me like I need protection and like I don’t know what’s going on. Ethan told me months ago anyway.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna do bad things with you

It’s raining and Scott’s words are ringing through his head, words of werewolves and hunters, of faeries and the Courts, of how he was in danger and the laugh that comes out is much more dark than normal. Danny can pick out Ethan’s sprawl on his bed in the dim of the room once he gets there from the pair of red eyes watching him as he strips out of his wet clothes and pulls on sweats before crawling on the bed, settling himself in Ethan’s lap. Ethan noses into his neck, always so warm and Danny shivers at the teeth he can feel, pinpricks of pain when the fangs catch and then Ethan’s moving down, pressing his nose under Danny’s collarbone.

“I want you to do it today.”

Ethan pauses in his exploration of Danny’s chest, teeth scraping over a nipple and making Danny gasp as he pulls back to look up at the other boy, eyebrows rising.

“What made you change your mind?” Ethan flips them easily, Danny landing on his back and Ethan crawls over him, knees bracketing his hips and Danny swallows hard, red eyes boring into him and he pulls Ethan down with a hand in his hair, slotting their mouths together.

“Scott. He tried to warn me today, said you were evil and you’d hurt me.” He whispers into Ethan’s mouth, but he knows the boy caught it with the way he pulls back and pushes Danny’s head back, growl muffled into his neck.

“Where do you want it done?”

“Your choice.”

He should have expected the sting, pain, but not the burn that blooms from Ethan’s bite to his neck and the sheets are twisted in his hands as he gasps, eyes closing involuntarily as he tries to hold on, stay conscious. Ethan’s prying his fingers from the blankets and holding them still, murmuring nonsense that Danny can’t pick out from the rush of blood in his ears, but it’s nice nonetheless, the comfort of Ethan being there. It spreads, the burn and rush and then dulls and he can wrench his eyes open, focus on Ethan’s smile, the blood still smeared across his mouth and teeth.

“You’ve got blood on your mouth, you animal.”

“Only your animal, babe.” Ethan says as he dives down, nuzzling into the bite on Danny’s neck and mumbling an apology when Danny flinches. “It’ll be sore for a little while.”

“You’ll stay tonight?” Danny drags a hand through Ethan’s hair and smiles when he sits up, hands on Danny’s chest.

“I wouldn’t leave my beta alone.”

~

Danny hears Scott and Isaac before he sees them, the muttered, “there’s a new wolf” from Scott filtering easily down the hallway and he smiles, shutting the locker just as Ethan slides up, tucking himself under Danny’s arm and passing a coffee cup to the other boy.

“Good morning?” he asks and Danny’s still learning, but he can pick out the scent of gasoline and the damp of the morning and Ethan’s shampoo and the dark, overpowering smell of wolf, of alpha and he squeezes Ethan lightly before sipping at the still steaming coffee. He makes a noncommittal noise of agreement as Scott and Isaac come around the corner and Ethan shifts, moving half in front of him and Danny rolls his eyes.

“Unnecessary.” He mutters as the other two make their way over; Ethan’s growl is nearly inaudible and Danny presses his knuckles into Ethan’s shoulder blade, making the other boy flinch and the growl dies off.

“Never should have taught you that.”

“You didn’t, I found out.” Danny smiles at Ethan when he turns to give Danny a quick glare before he refocuses on Scott and Isaac who are watching; Isaac’s eyes are the dimmest yellow and he looks almost feral, barely holding control on himself and Danny gives him a small smile. He feels it too, the tug low in his belly that keeps saying let go, run, be free, bite, but he presses his fingers into Ethan’s back and tamps it down, sighing when one of Ethan’s hands makes its way back to wrap around his hip.

Scott’s growling and Isaac’s teeth are elongating and Danny would be willing to bet that Ethan’s eyes are red; it’s his favorite scare tactic, Danny learned not long after Ethan told him about the wolf thing and he generally ignores them when Ethan tries it now. He blinks and feels the shift of color in his eyes, can imagine the brown bleeding to gold.

“You didn’t need to turn him. You ruined his life.”

Danny raises an eyebrow and digs his fingers into Ethan’s back harder, feels the claws pushing out and mentally promises to replace Ethan’s shirt when he hears the near silent rip of the fabric.

“I chose this. I wanted it because I’m tired of everyone treating me like I need protection and like I don’t know what’s going on. Ethan told me months ago anyway.” Scott blinks and his eyes turn back from red and he steps back, knocking into Isaac.

“You knew this entire time?”

Danny shrugs and Ethan steps back, sliding under his arm again looking like a normal teenager and Danny takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and concentrating to reign in the wolf. The claws retract quickly, but it takes him a moment to change his eyes back and when he opens his eyes again, everyone’s normal. Nothing wolf-like about anyone. Ethan slides a hand under his shirt and rests it against his lower back, pressing softly to remind him he’s there, he’s good, everything is fine and he smiles at Scott.

“Yeah, I knew. Ethan told me when he thought I should know, unlike you, who didn’t tell me until I almost died twice.” Scott slumps when Danny stops talking and there’s a twinge of guilt until he pushes it away; he needed to know because he was part of the reason this happened.

“I’m sorry. But I’m here if you need someone to talk to.” he offers and Danny gives him a smile and pats his arm gently.

“Ethan’s my alpha and he’s doing a good job.” Ethan’s hand pushes gently and Danny rolls his eyes, letting Ethan lead him to the classroom. “Control freak.” He mutters, leaning down to kiss Ethan quickly.

Ethan makes a quiet noise and blinks up at Danny, smiling. “You like it.”

* * *

 

 

 

[ ](http://8tracks.com/sixlettrsodapop/i-wanna-do-bad-things-with-you)

Fanmix for "i wanna do bad things with you"

1\. i want blood - empires

"if it ain't your love, i want blood from you"

2\. howlin' for you - the black keys

"i can't explain any of these thoughts racing through my brain, it's true, baby, i'm howlin' for you"

3\. haven't had enough - mariana's trench

"you and i might not be the best thing... but i still want ya"

4\.  bad things - jace everett

"i don't know what you've done to me, but i know this much is true, i wanna do bad things with you"

5\. kill of the night - gin wigmore

"the danger is i'm dangerous and i might just tear you apart"

6\. somebody to die for - hurts

"and i will never be forgotten with you by my side"

7\. don't fear the reaper - gus

"we had become like they are"

8\. i will follow you into the dark - death cab for cutie

"love of mine some day you will die, but i'll be close behind"

 

Download (if you so desire one) is available at my [Tumblr](http://peterpanneverfails.tumblr.com/post/53369454446/a-fanmix-for-possessive-animalistic-interest) :)

**Author's Note:**

> A.N//  
> 1\. I went with alpha Scott because I figure he'll be an alpha by the end of season 3A and I set this near the end of season 3A.


End file.
